Sturmzeit
by Dach der Welt
Summary: Krieg hört nicht auf beim letzten Schuss. Auch dieser nicht.  Galbatorix ist tot, doch der Kampf ist nicht vorbei. Während sich in Surda und bei den Elfen Machtkämpfe anbahnen, greift in Urû'baen einer von Galbatorix' Generälen nach der Macht.
1. Prolog

_Stellt euch vor, Eragon besiegt den König. Was passiert danach? In vielen Fanfiktions herrscht danach Frieden, so als ob ein Schalter umgelegt würde. _

_Aber kann es so einfach sein? Auch Kriege in unserer Welt sind nicht einfach vorbei, nur weil sich die Armee zurückzieht. Man muss nur in die Nachrichten schauen, Irak, Afghanistan… _

_Diese Geschichte soll zeigen, was mit den Überlebenden des Kriegs passiert, mit welchen Schwierigkeiten sie zu kämpfen haben._

_Natürlich gehören mir die Geschichte und die Charaktere aus dem Buch nicht. Nur die Personen, die euch unbekannt sind und die Idee, das ist meins ;)_

_Inhaltlich berücksichtigt die Story alles bis zum dritten Buch, da ich das vierte (noch) nicht kenne. Vielleicht kommen später auch Einflüsse oder Ideen des Vierten dazu, lange müssen wir ja nicht mehr drauf warten._

_Genug geredet, jetzt wünsche ich allen Lesern ganz viel Spaß!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p>Von oben betrachtet, von weit oben, sah es noch friedlich aus. Ameisen wuselten über den Erdboden, durch Senken und über Erhebungen, durch Pflanzen und über totes Holz, scheinbar chaotisch und ohne Sinn, doch wer sich die Mühe machte, genauer hinzuschauen, der erkannte die Ordnung dahinter. Es war eine seltsame Art von Schönheit.<p>

Zwei Ameisenstaaten standen sich gegenüber, noch trennte sie ein kleiner Bereich Niemandsland, in dem sich nichts regte. Die vordersten Linien standen still, doch dahinter herrschte eine unglaubliche Bewegung.

Es war still.

Ein solches Aufeinandertreffen von Ameisen unterschiedlicher Staaten geschah tagtäglich in den endlosen Wäldern Alagaësias und endete meist mit dem Tod der schwächeren Gruppe.

Es war kalt.

Nur, das diese Ameisen Soldaten waren, kurz davor, übereinander herzufallen, sich gegenseitig zu töten, im Kampf um die Vorherrschaft, im Glauben an das Richtige.

Der endlose Kampf sollte heute entschieden werden.

„Er kommt, Eragon." Ein harmloser Satz, doch Nasuadas Stimme war angespannt. Eragon blickte auf und sein Inneres krampfte sich zusammen. Ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt am Himmel, kaum zu erkennen. Dahinter etwas Rotes.

Saphira neben ihm bewegte sich unruhig, ihr Schwanz peitschte wild hin und her. _Wir werden dich zerreißen, Schwurbrecher, Drachenmörder, heute entkommst du nicht… steig auf Eragon, das wird der letzte Tag von diesem verfluchten Drachendieb._

Der Reiter zog sich in den Sattel. Saphira beschimpfte weiter den König. Ihre Wildheit erschreckte ihn ein wenig, und doch war er dankbar für die Entschlossenheit, die sie ausstrahlte.

Eragon lies den Blick ein letztes Mal umherschweifen. Roran stand neben Saphira, den Hammer in der Hand, in angespannter Erwartung. Bloëdhgarm trug eine ausdruckslose Maske. Die Augen der anderen Elfenmagier waren auf den schwarzen Drachen gerichtet, der Zorn über Oromis' und Glaedrs Tod brannte darin. Arya hingegen sah ihn direkt an. Ihr stummer Blick drückte Besorgnis aus, warnte ihn, vorsichtig zu sein, den König nicht zu unterschätzen.

Auch Nasuada sah ihn an. „Viel Glück, Eragon. Die Varden vertrauen auf dich."

Zuversicht erfüllte ihn. Er trug die Kraft eines ganzen Königreichs bei sich. Sein Ring, der Saphir am Knauf Brisingrs und die Diamanten in seinem Gürtel waren bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Energie, die ihm die Menschen, Tiere und Pflanzen Surdas gespendet hatten.

Saphira schwang sich in die Luft. Eragon zog Brisingr.

.


	2. Kriegswunden

_Danke an die beiden Reviewer justreaderr und WeAreTomorrow!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kriegswunden<strong>

* * *

><p>Eragon blickte auf das Schlachtfeld. Nun war es menschenleer, sah man von den unzähligen Leichen oder einzelnen Körperteilen ab. Menschen, Urgals, Elfen, Zwerge und ein riesiger schwarzer Drache im Tode vereint. Über ihnen zogen die Wolken ihre Bahn.<p>

_Galbatorix ist tot. _Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte diese unmöglich hohe Erwartung erfüllt. Wie oft hatte er gezweifelt? Wie oft am liebsten aufgeben wollen?

Sollte er jetzt nicht glücklich sein?

Dank seiner geschärften Sinne hörte er den Jubel der Varden im weit entfernten Lager. Doch für ihn war die Schlacht noch zu präsent. Wie können sie jetzt nur feiern?

Krachend setzte Saphira neben ihm auf. _Da unten lebt keiner mehr_, informierte sie ihren Reiter. Eragon nickte traurig. Die Drachendame schwang ihren Kopf auf seine Höhe und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. _Eragon, du hast das Richtige getan. Der Wyrdfell ist an diesem Krieg schuld und nicht du. _

Er verlor sich in ihren saphirblauen Augen. Katzenhaft und unwirklich blau strahlten sie Wildheit, Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. Das Blau changierte, bildete Strahlen rund um die Pupille und verlor sich außen wieder. Der Blick war durchdringend. Ihre Anwesenheit gab ihm neue Kraft. Mit dem tröstlichen Gefühl von Saphiras Schuppen unter der Hand und ihren verbundenen Gedanken ließ er den Blick weiter schweifen. Um sie herum war es still. Einige hundert Meter entfernt befand sich ein großer schwarz geschuppter Hügel. Er öffnete seinen Geist. Totenstille. Hier, wo sich der Krieg entschieden hatte, Schwarz und Blau, hatte kein Soldat, kein Tier überlebt.

Arya berührte seinen Geist. Zuerst wollte er sich ihr verschließen, er wollte jetzt mit niemandem reden, niemanden an sich heranlassen außer Saphira, doch er wusste, dass das eine grobe Unhöflichkeit wäre. Seufzend öffnete er sich ihr.

_Nasuada möchte, dass du kommst. _

Eragon stöhnte auf. _Ich kann jetzt nicht da runter gehen und mich feiern lassen!_

_Ich weiß. _Ihre Stimme war ernst und verständnisvoll_. Auch ich trauere um all die Toten. Ich werde dich bei Nasuada entschuldigen._

Dankbarkeit durchflutete Eragon. Statt zu antworten leitete er das Gefühl an die Elfe weiter und sie zog sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück.

_Lass uns eine Runde fliegen, meine Schöne. _Er spürte ihre Zustimmung und sprang auf ihren Rücken. Mit einem kraftvollen Satz schwang sich Saphira in die Luft und der Wind begann an Eragon zu zerren. Bald waren sie hoch genug um keine Einzelheiten auf dem Boden erkennen zu können. Er schmiegte sich an ihren Hals und schloss die Augen.

...

Als Eragon und Saphira im Lager erschienen erhob sich ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel.

Mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck grüßte der junge Reiter die Varden und verschwand dann in Nasuadas Zelt.

Offenbar war er mitten in eine Besprechung hereingeplatzt. Bei seinem Anblick erhoben sich alle und der Jubel und die Beglückwünschungen von draußen wiederholten sich.

Eragon ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen._ Machen wir eine Bestandsaufnahme,_ meinte er sarkastisch zu Saphira, _wer hat alles überlebt? _

Nasuada lächelte ihn erleichtert an, Arya trug eher eine besorgte Miene zur Schau. Er sah Mitglieder des Ältestenrats der Varden, und Orrins Berater, beide Gruppen deutlich dezimiert. Zu seiner Erleichterung entdeckte er Orik, der ihm zuprostete.

_Zum Glück. Und so müssen die Zwerge wenigstens nicht schon wieder einen neuen König wählen. Das gäbe bestimmt viel Ärger_, meinte Saphira.

Doch König Orrin fehlte.

Sie waren mitten in der Aufzählung der Gefallenen, anonym verpackt in viel zu hohen Zahlen, als ein Elf hereinkam und Arya eine Nachricht zuflüsterte.

Sie wurde blass, erhob sich und stürzte aus dem Zelt.

Eragon sah, wie die anderen der sonst so beherrschten Elfe verwundert hinterher blickten. „Entschuldigt mich", sagte Eragon in die Runde und lief ihr nach.

So schnell wie möglich folgte er ihrem typischen Geruch und fand sie außerhalb des Lagers auf einem umgestürzten Holzstamm. Leise trat er auf sie zu. Ihr Gesicht war starr. Schweigend setzte er sich neben sie und wartete.

Die Minuten vergingen.

„Sie ist tot." Aryas Stimme klang beherrscht, doch Eragon kannte sie gut genug um den Schmerz darunter wahrzunehmen.

„Deine Mutter?" Ein leichtes Nicken.

Er wusste nicht wie er sie trösten konnte, wagte nicht den Arm um sie zu legen. „Es tut mir so leid…" Die Worte klangen so hohl. Still saßen sie da.

Nach einigen Minuten erhob sich Arya. „Wir werden sicher erwartet. Gehen wir."

Arya sollte Recht behalten. Kaum waren sie im Lager angekommen als ein Elf auf sie zutrat und sie bat ihnen zu folgen. Auch Saphira schloss sich ihnen an.

Die lautesten unter den Varden waren die Jubelnden gewesen, doch immer wieder hatte Eragon weinende, schreiende Menschen gesehen, Menschen, die mit Verwandten oder Freunden trauerten und sich aneinander festhielten. Oder, wenn sie niemanden mehr hatten, alleine in einer Ecke saßen, apathisch oder schreiend.

Doch im Lager der Elfen war es anders. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, doch selbst das war nur ein unterschwelliges Gefühl. Kaum einer zeigte hier Emotionen. Eragon fröstelte unwillkürlich. _Elfen und Menschen unterscheiden sich nun einmal, das sollten wir nicht vergessen, _erinnerte ihn Saphira. _Mag sein_, entgegnete er, _aber ist Schweigen der richtige Weg, damit umzugehen? Da sind mir die triumphierenden Varden noch lieber._

Er beobachtete Arya. Jetzt, als sie nicht mehr allein waren, wirkte sie so unnahbar wie immer, vollkommen beherrscht und unberührt von ihrer Umgebung.

Man führte sie zu einem Zelt. Es bestand aus schwarzem Stoff, verziert mit aufwändigen dunkelblauen Ranken- und Spiralmustern. _Das Andlátir, das Totenzelt,_ erkannte Eragon, _weißt du noch, Oromis hat einmal davon erzählt_. Sie traten ein, Saphira streckte den Kopf durch den Eingang.

Islanzadi lag auf einem schlichten, nur mit Zweigen geschmückten Podest. Ihr Gesicht wirkte noch immer gebieterisch, aber der Tod lässt sich nichts befehlen. Sie trug noch immer ihre Rüstung, man hatte sie gereinigt von Schmutz und Blut. Aber nichts konnte die fürchterliche Wunde an ihrer Brust verstecken.

Eragon betrachtete die Königin. Er hatte Islanzadi immer respektiert, ja, sie war eine eindrucksvolle, mächtige Frau gewesen. Er sah in ihr keine Freundin wie in Nasuada, doch er war ihr dankbar. Sie hatte ihn und Saphira freundlich empfangen, ihnen Schutz gewährt und dafür gesorgt, dass er ungehindert seine Ausbildung bekommen hatte.

_Was hältst du davon?_ fragte er Saphira.

_Islanzadi hat lange den Krieg ignoriert und eigentlich viel zu spät eingegriffen, doch immerhin hat sie es dann doch noch getan und ihr Volk mit vollem Einsatz in den Kampf geführt. Dass sie jetzt im letzten Kampf fallen musste und den Frieden nicht mehr selbst erleben kann ist natürlich nicht schön, doch das gilt für jeden, der heute getötet wurde. __Aber es tut mir leid für die Elfen und besonders für Arya._

Eragon nickte gedankenverloren. _Du hast wie immer Recht meine Schöne. Wir können so dankbar sein, dass uns nichts passiert ist. Wenn ich daran denke, wie knapp du heute dem Tod entgangen bist… _

Arya trat still neben ihre Mutter und betrachtete ihr Gesicht, als würde sie etwas suchen oder eine verwitterte Schrift entziffern wollen. Lange stand sie einfach nur da, beherrscht, still.

„Würdet ihr mich bitte alleine lassen, Eragon, Saphira?" Ihre Stimme war ausdruckslos.

„Natürlich, Arya Svit-kona" antwortete Eragon und Saphira summte tief und beruhigend und berührte sie an der Schulter. Dann wandten sie sich um und verließen das Zelt.

_Und wohin jetzt?_ fragte Saphira.

_Ich möchte schauen wie es Roran geht. Und dann heißt es Verletzte versorgen. Der Krieg hat noch längst nicht alle Opfer gefordert._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_


	3. Drachenflug

_Ich danke den netten Reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>Drachenflug<strong>

* * *

><p>Triumph. Glück. Begeisterung. Alles überwältigende Freude. Er wollte schreien, die ganze Welt umarmen. <em>Wir sind frei Dorn! Frei, frei, frei!<em> Das Wort klang tief in ihm nach. Der Dracheantwortete mit einem zufriedenen Brüllen, das ein Klingeln in seinen Ohren erzeugte._ Letztendlich hat Eragon doch Recht gehabt, Murtagh. _Scham wallte in dem Reiter auf._ Du hast Recht Großer, wir haben zu früh aufgegeben. _Das tiefe Verständnis, das von Dorn ausging half ihm. _Wir hatten es schwer._

_Großer… ich hasse es, aber wir müssen noch einmal nach Urû'baen zurück. Du weißt warum._ Der Drache antwortete mit einem unwilligen Knurren_. Ja, ich weiß es_. Sein Tonfall wurde bittend. _Aber das ist das letzte Mal, versprochen?_

_Ich verspreche es dir._

Schneller als der Wind schoss der Drache in Richtung Urû'baen, zu ersten Mal in seinem kurzen, von Grausamkeit geprägtem Leben freiwillig.

Urû'baen lag da wie immer. Grau, kalt, trostlos. Dorn setzte in einem Vorhof der Zitadelle auf und Murtagh schwang sich hinab. _Ich brauche nicht lange, Dorn. Bedien dich solange an dem Fleisch, wir haben eine weite Strecke vor uns._

Murthag hastete durch die verlassenen Gänge der Burg. Wie sehr er jeden einzelnen Stein verabscheute. Im Thronsaal angekommen versteifte er sich. _Beruhige dich_, schimpfte er mit sich selber, _Galbatorix wird nie wieder dort oben sitzen_. Er verschwand durch eine versteckte Tür, die zu den Privaträumen der Königs führten. Schwarz und Dunkelrot waren hier die dominierenden Farben, die Fenster mit schweren Stoffen verhängt. Tageslicht fiel hier nie herein.

Galbatorix hatte die Sonne gehasst. Einmal, Murtagh wusste nicht warum, hatte der König ihm gesagt, dass das Sonnenlicht ihn an seinen ersten Drachen erinnern würde. Murtagh würde diesen Satz nie vergessen. Für einen winzigen Moment war eine unendliche Traurigkeit in den Augen des Königs erschienen, ehe er sich dessen bewusst wurde und den gewohnten eisigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. Doch kurz hatte Murtagh ein Stich des Mitleids durchzuckt, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, was der König ihm angetan hatte und es auch in Zukunft weiter tun würde. Er konnte ihm nicht vergeben, er war nicht stark genug dafür.

Sein Blick tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit und er orientierte sich. Der Raum war hoch, mit großen Türen, doch trotz dieser Offenheit strahlte er die Enge eines Gefängnisses aus. Schnell betrat er einen weiteren Geheimgang und gelangte zu dem Saal, in dem Galbatorix die Eldunarí aufbewahrte. Hier war es heller, obwohl es keine Fenster gab. Das Licht war diffus so als ob es von einem anderen Ort käme, vielleicht aus den Seelensteinen selbst. Ein machtvolles Summen erhob sich. Er stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Drachen, hört mir zu. Eragon, der Reiter der Varden und seine blaue Drachendame Saphira haben den König besiegt. Galbatorix ist tot. Ich bin sicher, ihr wollt nicht erneut von irgendeinem Magier versklavt werden. Ich werde diesen Raum versiegeln, nur ein Drachenreiter ohne böse Absichten wird hier hereingelangen. Wenn Eragon nach Urû'baen kommt, wird er euch finden, dafür sorge ich. Grüßt ihn von mir. Dorn und ich werden in den Osten gehen. Vielleicht kommen wir zurück, wenn man uns hier vergessen hat."

Eine körperlose, uralte Stimme erhob sich. „Wir danken dir, junger Reiter. Mögest du dein Glück finden"

Murtagh drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum. Der Versiegelungszauber kostete ihn viel Kraft, doch mithilfe von Dorn schaffte er es. Niemand würde hier eindringen können.

_Die Eldunarí wären erledigt, Dorn. Jetzt noch das Ei, und dann verschwinden wir._

_Willst du wirklich nicht noch mal mit Eragon reden?_

_Nein, Dorn, wirklich nicht. Ich schickte einen Brief für ihn mit… aber ich kann jetzt nicht persönlich mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht in 50 Jahren._

Er gelangte ohne Probleme in die Eikammer. Doch kaum hatte er das grüne Drachenei in die Hand genommen, als er hinter sich das charakteristische Geräusch von Bogensehnen hörte. Blitzschnell fuhr er herum. Drei Bogenschützen, sowie zwei Soldaten mit Schwertern standen an der Tür und richteten die Waffen auf ihn. Zwischen ihnen stand der Mann, den Murtagh nach Galbatorix am meisten hasste. „General Mikolan", spuckte er aus, „was wollt Ihr hier?"

„Murtagh, Murtagh. Die Frage ist doch eher, was du hier zu suchen hast. Dieses Ei gehört dem König."

„Der König ist tot."

„Nun", ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Generals, „dann gehört es wohl mir."

Murtagh lies ein kurzes amüsiertes Lachen erklingen. „Ihr solltet Euch mir lieber nicht in den Weg stellen, Mikolan. Das wäre Eurer Gesundheit nicht gerade zuträglich."

Der General ging auf die Drohung nicht ein. „Vielleicht überzeugt dich ja _das_ hier." Auf einen Wink nach hinten kam eine Gruppe von etwa 10 Menschen in Sicht, die Murtagh als Galbatorix' Hofmagier erkannte. _Mist,_ dachte er, _Dorn kümmere dich um einen Schutzzauber um mich herum. Eragon muss dann leider auf seinen Brief verzichten._

Murtagh ließ seinen Blick über die Magier schweifen. „Und ihr glaubt, dieses Häufchen könnte mich aufhalten?" Seine Stimme war voller Spott. Er hob das Ei hoch und begann leise Worte in der alten Sprache zu murmeln. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie Pfeile und Magieblitze auf ihn zuflogen, doch sie wurden genauso wie die Schwertkämpfer zuverlässig von Dorns Schutzschild abgewehrt. In einem grünen Lichtblitz verschwand das Ei, von einem zweiten wurden seine Gegner zur Seite gefegt und auf dem Boden gehalten.

Murtagh trat auf Mikolan zu und richtete Zar'roc auf ihn. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. „Seid froh, dass ich schon genug für zwei Leben getötet habe. Wagt es nie wieder mir oder Dorn in die Quere zu kommen!"

Er verließ den Raum und rannte ungehindert zu Dorn. Der Drache lief unruhig auf und ab, Rauchwölkchen kamen aus seiner Nase. _Wenn ich diesen Mikolan erwische…_

_Alles in Ordnung Dorn, lass uns jetzt aus dieser verfluchten Stadt verschwinden.  
><em>

Schnell ließen sie Urû'baen hinter sich. Murtagh genoss den Flug. Weit vor sich konnte er die endlose Hadarac-Wüste erkennen. Dorn und er schwiegen, doch ihr Geist war offen für den anderen und sie tauschten Bilder und Emotionen aus und freuten sich über die Zeit zu zweit. Erst als sie eine Gruppe Nomaden überflogen, die in Panik verfielen und erschreckte Schreie ausstießen, holte sie ihre Vergangenheit ein. Murtagh drang in den Geist ihrer Kamele ein und beruhigte sie, als er sah, dass die Nomaden kurz davor waren, ihre wertvollen Tiere zu verlieren.

_Das letzte Mal, als wir hier waren, hat Galbatorix von uns verlangt so eine Gruppe zu töten, weißt du noch? Und das war nicht das einzige Mal. Ich bin so froh dass das vorbei ist._ Dorns Stimme war voller Trauer.

„Einfaches Töten hat diesem Bastard nicht gereicht, ich sollte sie abschlachten… möglichst kreativ… Da war dieses kleine Mädchen, ich werde nie vergessen, wie sie mich angeschaut hat, mit ihren großen schwarzen Augen. Sie hat nicht verstanden was da passiert und… verdammt, da gab es nichts zu verstehen, Galbatorix wollte einfach Spaß haben!"

_Du hast damals versucht mich herauszuhalten, mir gesagt, ich soll mich nur um ihre Tiere kümmern._

„Du warst damals gerade anderthalb Monate alt, ich konnte doch nicht zulassen… ich wollte dich einfach beschützen."

_Danke Murtagh._

„Dorn, geh mal runter, ich habe eine Idee, vielleicht können wir etwas wiedergutmachen." Der Drache schnaubte zustimmend und ließ sich auf den heißen Sand nieder. Die Männer der Nomadengruppe wandten sich den vermeintlichen Feinden zu und hoben drohend die Waffen. Murtagh konnte erkennen, dass keiner von ihnen einen Kampf wollte, den sie nur verlieren konnten. Sie wirkten, als schlössen sie gerade mit ihrem Leben ab.

„Wir möchten euch nicht angreifen, Nomaden der Wüste!", rief Murtagh herüber und sah, wie sich ihre Anspannung ein wenig legte, doch sie blieben misstrauisch.

„Was wollt Ihr dann von uns?" Ein Mann war vorgetreten.

„Die Zeit von Galbatorix ist vorbei, Eragon Schattentöter hat ihn besiegt. Ihr müsst nie mehr fürchten, dass ein Drache euch grundlos angreift."

„Sprecht Ihr die Wahrheit?" Ein ungläubiger Ton lag in seiner Stimme.

„Mein Wort als Drachenreiter. Galbatorix ist tot. Verbreitet die Nachricht unter den Stämmen, so dass alle Bescheid wissen."

Unruhe brach in der kleinen Gruppe aus, sie wechselten einige Worte in ihrer eigenen harschen Sprache. Murtagh hoffte, dass sie ihm glauben würden.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich und mein Drache Eurem Volk angetan haben, doch glaubt mir, das geschah nicht aus freiem Willen. Galbatorix zwang uns. Ich wünschte, wir hätte es nicht tun müssen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dorn wieder und sie setzten ihren Flug nach Osten fort. Der Sonne entgegen.

.


	4. Das Leid der Lebenden

_Eragon gehört nicht mir. _

_Aber träumen darf man, oder?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Das Leid der Lebenden<strong>

* * *

><p>Rokja saß auf einem Stein, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben. Ihr Gesicht war tränennass.<p>

Ihre Familie kam aus einem winzigen Dorf im Süden des Imperiums, so klein, dass es auf keiner Karte zu finden war. Und jetzt wohnte dort sowieso keiner mehr. Ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung waren eines Tages Soldaten in das Dorf eingefallen, hatten alle Männer mitgenommen, der jüngste 14, der Älteste fast 60. Danach hatten sie die Hütten angesteckt. Rauchende Trümmer blieben von dem Zuhause von 6 Familien übrig.

Nur 5 Männer und Jungen waren den Soldaten entkommen. Zwei Brüder, 15 und 16 Jahre alt, schafften es, sich im nahen Wald zu versteckten, zwei Männer waren gerade auf der Jagd und eine weiterer im Nachbardorf Lebensmittel tauschen.

Rokjas Vater war einer der Jäger gewesen. Ihre beste Freundin aber würde ihren Vater wohl nie wieder sehen.

Die Dorfgemeinschaft hatte vor dem Nichts gestanden, während der Winter seine ersten Vorboten schickte. Schweren Herzens und nach erbitterten, doch hoffnungslosen Diskussionen hatten sie beschlossen, ihre Heimat zu verlassen, die Flucht zu wagen und zu versuchen, sich nach Surda durchzuschlagen.

Der Weg war hart gewesen, vier von ihnen hatten ihn nicht überlebt, unter ihnen Rokjas Großmutter. Um Soldatentrupps zu entgehen, waren sie am Rande der Wüste gelaufen, mit wenig Wasser und noch weniger Nahrung. Einmal waren sie in einen Sandsturm geraten und hatten vollkommen die Orientierung verloren, ohne die widerwillige und teurer erkaufte Hilfe von Nomaden wären sie wahrscheinlich alle verdurstet.

In Surda hatte man sie aufgenommen, sie waren in ein Flüchtlingslager gekommen und hatten unter großen Anfangsschwierigkeiten begonnen, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Viele von ihnen hatten sich der Armee der Varden angeschlossen, die Männer als Soldaten, die Frauen als Heilerinnen, Mägde oder Köchinnen. So auch Rokjas Eltern. In ihrem Vater brannte der Hass auf Galbatorix und außerdem lockte ein guter Sold, der gerade am Anfang dringend benötigt wurde.

Aber jetzt war er tot. Jetzt, nach unzähligen kleinen Scharmützeln und einigen großen Kämpfen, nach der Belagerung und Erstürmung von drei feindlichen Städten.

Erneut schluchzte Rokja auf. „Das ist so unfair", murmelte sie leise „der Krieg ist doch jetzt vorbei, warum musste er im letzten Kampf sterben?"

„Roja?" Eine dünne Stimme rief nach ihr. Rokja blickte auf und erkannte ihren kleinen Bruder. „Ich bin hier, Kio. Schnell wischte sie sich über das Gesicht. „Mama sucht dich", sagte er und kam näher. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme. „Wir gehen gleich zurück."

„Roja, Papa ist weg oder?" mit großen Augen schaute er sie an, seine Lippen zitterten. Sie schloss ihre Arme fester um ihren Bruder. „Ja Kio, er ist jetzt bei Oma."

* * *

><p>Ernae war verzweifelt. Ihr Mann Nolthan war tot. Ein Kamerad ihres Mannes hatte ihr diese Nachricht überbracht. Er erzählte, dass er zufällig in der Nähe gewesen war, als Nolthan angegriffen wurde und nach kurzer Zeit reglos auf dem Boden lag. <em>Vielleicht lebt er aber noch… <em>Sie wagte es kaum zu hoffen, doch sie würde erst aufgeben, wenn sie seinen Leichnam fand.

Jetzt eilte sie von einem Verletztenzelt ins nächste. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit war sie schon unterwegs. Nirgendwo hatte sie ihn entdeckt.

Sie kannten sich seit frühester Kindheit, waren sie doch im selben Dorf aufgewachsen. So lange sie denken konnte war er immer da gewesen, als Spielgefährte, als Freund zum Reden, als Freund zu Lieben und schließlich, vor sechs Jahren hatten sie geheiratet. Ihre Heimat lag ganz im Norden Surdas, dort wo immer die Angst vor dem übermächtigen Nachbarn herrschte.

Nolthan hatte sich Surdas Armee angeschlossen, er hatte es als Pflicht empfunden, die Bösen zu besiegen und ihre Heimat von der Angst zu befreien, so dass sie dort einmal das Elternhaus übernehmen, guten Gewissens ihre Kinder aufwachsen lassen und in Ruhe alt werden könnten. _War der Traum jetzt aus?_

Sie betrat ein weiteres Zelt und suchte eine Heilerin. „Ich suche meinen Mann, er heißt Nolthan. Er hat schwarze Haare, braune Augen, eine große Narbe an der Brust… bitte, habt Ihr ihn gesehen…?

Die Heilerin runzelte die Stirn „Nolthan… ich glaube dort hinten… kommt mal mit."

Ernaes Herz machte einen Satz. _Konnte es wahr sein…_

Es war wahr. Sein rechter Unterschenkel fehlte und durch den hohen Blutverlust war er sehr schwach, doch er lebte.

„Ernae… du bist hier."

„Nolthan", sie schluchzte vor Erleichterung auf, „ich bin so froh."

* * *

><p>Tia hatte nicht so viel Glück. Die junge Frau hatte in diesem Krieg alles verloren. Aufgewachsen war sie in Narda. Das Leben dort war hart. Nur wenige Händler legten mit ihren Schiffen an, kaum einer kam auf dem Landweg und das, was sie den Äckern mühevoll abtrotzen konnten, reichte nur selten. Vom König hatten sie nie Hilfe erhalten, auch als zwei Jahre hintereinander die Ernte fast komplett ausfiel. Ihre Eltern und ihre kleine Schwester waren früh gestorben, an Hunger, verbunden mit einer tückischen Krankheit, die in der Stadt viele Opfer forderte.<p>

Zusammen mit ihrem großen Bruder und ihrer älteren Cousine hatten sie Narda den Rücken gekehrt und versucht woanders Arbeit zu finden. Nirgends hatten sie lange bleiben können. Irgendwann war ihre Cousine verschleppt worden, von einem Einkauf kam sie nie mehr zurück. Sämtliche Nachforschungen und Suchen waren vergeblich gewesen. Nun nur noch zu zweit waren sie nach Surda gewandert und hatten schließlich bei den Varden einen festen Arbeitsplatz gefunden. Ihr Bruder als Soldat, sie half bei allem was anfiel.

Nur dass dieser Arbeitsplatz seinen Tod verursacht hatte. Jetzt war sie allein.

Allein.

* * *

><p>Merna war jetzt 71 Jahre alt. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie in Urû'baen verbracht, zwei Töchter und einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht. Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, war es hart zugegangen auf den Straßen der Hauptstadt. Diebe, Kriminelle und auch manche Unschuldigen hatten die schweren Strafen des Königs gespürt; doch eigentlich befürwortete Merna dies. Solange sie sich an alle Regeln hielt, auch wenn sie manchmal übertrieben oder unnötig waren, hatte sie sich in Urû'baen sicher gefühlt. Galbatorix schützte seine Stadt.<p>

Natürlich wusste sie, dass andere Städte nicht so viel Glück hatten. Ihre älteste Enkelin war aus der Hauptstadt weggezogen und beschwerte sich bei jedem Besuch über die Schikanen von Galbatorix' Soldaten oder anderen Untergebenen.

Sie war weit davon entfernt, den König zu mögen. Ihr einziger Sohn war gegen seinen Willen in die Armee eingezogen worden, seine Frau hatte seitdem große Probleme, sich und die beiden Kinder durchzubringen. Merna unterstützte ihre Schwiegertochter so gut wie möglich und hoffte, dass sie ihren Sohn lebend wieder sehen würde.

Sie hatte von den Varden gehört, die dem König schon lange Probleme machten, doch sie traute ihnen nicht. Die wollten den König stürzten- und dann? Glaubten sie, dann wäre alles gut?

Vier Städte hatten sie mithilfe ihres Drachenreiters schon besiegt- weshalb, wenn sie doch den König beseitigen wollten? Weshalb vier Städte in Schutt und Asche legen? Überhaupt, dieser Drachenreiter, soweit sie wusste, war das noch ein Junge. Sicher glaubte er, für das Richtige zu kämpfen, doch wer garantierte, dass er nicht nur benutzt wurde? Von irgendwelchen Menschen, die nur ihre eigene Macht im Sinn hatten? Hatte der schon die nötige Weitsicht?

Ein Gerücht besagte, dass auch die Elfen und Zwerge kämpften würden, sogar von Urgals war die Rede. Merna wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Doch jetzt schien es, als ob die Varden, mit oder ohne Verbündete, ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Man bekam zwar nirgends zuverlässige Nachrichten, doch jeder Bettler auf der Straße, jeder Kaufmann und jeder Soldat wusste um Galbatorix' Tod.

Angaben über die Todesumstände waren allerdings sehr widersprüchlich. Mal war der feindliche Drachenreiter für seinen Tod verantwortlich, mal verriet ihn der Reiter des roten Drachens, mal war es Selbstmord. Sie hatte gehört, dass sein eigener Drache in Flammen aufgegangen war und er mit verbrannt war oder der schwarze Drachen ihn gefressen hatte. Es gab die Theorie, dass ihn ein Blitz vom Himmel erschlug, der wahlweise zufällig oder als Strafe von den Göttern gesandt worden war. Es hieß, ein einfacher Bogenschütze hatte ihn erschossen oder dass sich die Elemente selbst gegen ihn gewandt hatten. Mal war er zu Staub zerfallen oder in eine Statur verwandelt worden.

Was auch immer passierte, tot war er. Jetzt hatte sich einer seiner Generäle zum neuen König ausgerufen. Innerhalb von 24 Stunden hatte er vieles verändert. Noch mehr war verboten worden, die Steuern erhöht, alle Strafen verschärft, die ersten Todesurteile schon vollstreckt. Alle Männer zwischen 13 und 70 hatten sich zu melden, um die Stadt gegen die Feinde, welche wohl die Varden waren, aber ganz sicher war sie nicht, zu verteidigen, darunter auch zwei ihrer Enkel. Fahnenflucht wurde mit dem Tode bestraft, auch die Familie würde in diesem Fall mitbestraft werden.

Wenn sie so sich ansah, wie dieser General durch die Stadt stolzierte und durch Ausrufer von der neuen Ordnung verkünden ließ, dann fragte sie sich, ob sie mit Galbatorix nicht besser dran gewesen waren.

* * *

><p><em>Hat jemand Lust, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen?<em>

_;)_


	5. Fund im See

_Jetzt geht's endlich wieder weiter!_

_Eine Anmerkung muss hier allerdings noch hin:_

_Grob entworfen habe ich diese Geschichte BEVOR der vierte Band herauskam, das heißt meine Ideen richten sich (vorerst) nicht nach den neuen Erkenntnissen. Vielleicht kommen später Anregungen dazu, wer weiß, wo mich die Story letztendlich hinführt…_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fund im See<strong>

* * *

><p>Eragon eilte von einem Verletzten zu nächsten. Er verschloss Pfeil- und Schwertwunden, heilte innere Verletzungen, behandelte Quetschungen von Speeren und allen anderer Kriegeswaffen. Er tat sein möglichstes um die Männer zu retten, doch oft kam er zu spät.<p>

Die Mitglieder der Du Vrangr Gata halfen soweit sie konnten und auch einige Elfen hatten sich den Heilern angeschlossen. Zu Eragons großer Verärgerung aber zogen es die meisten Elfen vor, sich in ihr Lager zurückzuziehen und ihre eigenen Toten zu betrauern.

Bald würden alle lebensgefährlich Verletzten außer Gefahr sein, dann könnte er es ein wenig ruhiger angehen lassen. _Mit den Elfen wären wir schon längst soweit- und der ein oder andere hätte vielleicht überlebt, _beklagte er sich bei Saphira, _manchmal hasse ich die Elfen für ihre Selbstsüchtigkeit, trauern können wir, wenn alle außer Gefahr sind._

_Die Verletzten sind eben nur Menschen, _meinte Saphira_, viele Elfen sehen sich noch immer als höhergestellt und damit wertvoller an. Ihre eigenen Verwundeten wurden sofort versorgt. Kein Elf wird zur jetzigen Zeit noch wegen Verletzungen im Bett liegen._

Eragon nickte wütend_, zum Glück denken nicht alle so, einige helfen ja, aber mit diesem Überlegenheitsgehabe muss jetzt endlich Schluss sein, es haben sehr viel mehr Menschen gegen den König gekämpft und das nach 100 Jahren der Unterdrückung._

Er beugte sich über einen weiteren Mann. „Schattentöter", röchelte er, „helft mir, ich…ich kann nicht… atmen…"

„Bleibt ruhig, ich schaue, was ich tun kann." Er ließ seine Magie in den Körper des Mannes fließen, schnell hatte er die Ursache für dessen Atemnot gefunden. Zwei gebrochen Rippen quetschten die Lunge ein, im rechten Lungenflügel fand er einen Riss. Schnell heilte er die Knochen wieder. „Zwei Eurer Rippen haben die Bewegungen der Lunge eingeschränkt, ich habe sie wieder gerichtet, Ihr solltet trotzdem die nächsten Wochen vorsichtig sein." Die Dankesbekundungen hörte er kaum, dann machte er sich auf zum nächsten.

_Vielleicht ändert sich die Einstellung der Elfen, wenn Arya Königin wird, _setzte Saphira ihr Gespräch fort. Eragon runzelte die Stirn._ Denkst du sie will die neue Königin werden? _

_Sie wäre bestimmt eine bessere Königin, zumindest was die Beziehung zu anderen Völkern angeht, _antwortete Saphira nur_, und ich denke, darauf kommt es in der nächsten Zeit besonders an._

Dieser Mann starb, noch während Eragon versuchte ihn zu retten. Mechanisch wandte er sich dem nächsten zu.

Irgendwann sprach ihn Trianna an. „Schattentöter, die restlichen Soldaten haben keine lebensgefährlichen Wunden mehr, ihre Heilung hat Zeit bis morgen.

Eragon richtete sich erleichtert auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Sehr gut. Richtet bitte Nasuada aus, dass ich mit Saphira weg bin. Falls sie mich braucht, ich komme heute Abend wieder." Trianna neigte den Kopf. „Sehr wohl."

* * *

><p>Zusammen schossen sie in den Himmel und entfernten sich schnell vom Vardenlager. Saphira flog Loopings und Sturzflüge ohne Ende und ließ Eragon vergnügt auflachten. Schließlich glitt sie ruhig durch die Luft und gemeinsam genossen sie die Aussicht.<p>

Dann hatten sie einen winzigen See entdeckt und Saphira hatte ihn abgesetzt und war zu einer kleinen Jagd aufgebrochen. Eragon sammelte währenddessen einige Früchte und Beeren und setzte sich mit seinem Fund an das Ufer, um auf seine Saphira zu warten.

Kurze Zeit später erschien Saphira auf der anderen Seite des Sees, wie ein riesiger, prächtig funkelnder Vogel. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit flog sie auf in zu und bremste erst kurz vor ihm ab, indem sie halb ins Wasser eintauchte. Eragon kreischte auf, als die Wasserwand ihn erreichte, lachend schüttelte er sich und rannte dann auf Saphira zu. „Na warte!" Er spritzte sie ebenfalls nass, doch sie ließ einfach ihren Kopf auf die Wasseroberfläche knallen und erneut trafen ihn tausende Wassertropfen. Er warf sich über ihren Hals, doch Saphira hob ihn an und er landete wieder im Wasser. Prustend richtete er sich auf. „Das ist nicht fair, du bist einfach zu groß."

Saphira senkte den Kopf. _Ich weiß. Aber es macht einfach zu viel Spaß_. Eragon lächelte und legte seine Arme um ihren Hals, woraufhin sie ein beruhigendes, behagliches Summen ausstieß. „Wie ein kleines Kätzchen", meinte er lachend.

_Hast du schon mal eine blaue Katze gesehen?_

„Nein", musste er zugeben, „und keine Katze könnte je so schön sein wie du."

_Danke für das Kompliment, Kleiner._

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit." Als Antwort summte Saphira nur noch lauter.

Gemeinsam standen sie im Wasser, dann kletterte Eragon vorsichtig über die vom Wasser rutschigen Schuppen auf ihren Rücken.

_Wie geht es jetzt weiter? _fragte Eragon,_ Galbatorix ist tot, so lange haben wir dafür gekämpft, aber jetzt macht mir die Vorstellung fast Angst. Bisher war immer klar, was wir tun mussten. _

_Wir werden endlich das grüne Ei befreien und seinen Reiter suchen, der Kleine wartet schon viel zu lange. Dann gehen wir nach Vroengard und lassen den Orden der Drachenreiter wiederauferstehen. Und wenn dort alles geregelt ist, dann machen wir uns auf die Suche nach anderen Drachen. Galbatorix kann unmöglich alle Drachen der Welt umgebracht haben!_

Eragon nickte gedankenverloren._ Glaubst du, wir können uns so einfach zurückziehen? Den meisten wird das nicht passen. Und sind wir es diesem Land nicht schuldig, beim Aufbau mitzuhelfen?_

_Wir sind keinem etwas schuldig. Unzählige Male haben wir unser Leben für sie riskiert. Und ich glaube, dass weder Arya noch Nasuada so dumm ist, sich mit uns anzulegen oder zu glauben uns Vorschriften machen zu können. Und Orrins Nachfolger hat uns noch weniger zu sagen. _Ungestüm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf._ Der Orden war immer eine unabhängige Macht in diesem Land und so wird es bleiben. _

Eragon lächelte über ihre wilde Antwort. _Was ist mit Murtagh und Dorn?_

_Was soll mit ihnen sein? Es würde mich gar nicht wundern, wenn sie erstmal nicht finden. Irgendwann werden sie schon wieder auftauchen. Ich freue mich schon darauf Dorn wieder zu sehen, jetzt, wo er seinen Verstand wieder hat._

_Magst du Dorn? _fragte Eragon neckisch. Die Drachendame schwieg nur.

_Also, das bedeutet dann wohl ja._

Nur zögernd antwortete sie, ihr Schwanz zuckte unruhig durch das Wasser_. Ich weiß es nicht wirklich… er sieht gut aus, aber… ich kenne ihn ja gar nicht richtig, wir haben nicht einmal miteinander gesprochen, wenn du Beleidigungen nicht mitzählst._

_Du wirst dich sicher mit ihm verstehen_, meinte Eragon zuversichtlich.

Nach einer längeren Pause sagte Saphira, _es tut mir leid, dass Shruikan sterben musste, dass er nie die Chance hatte mit seinem wahren Reiter aufzuwachsen._

_Mir auch, meine Schöne. Aber im letzten Moment war er glücklich._

_Hundert Jahre getrennt von seinem Reiter_, Saphira schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, _ich würde das nie überleben._

_Ich auch nicht, keine Ahnung, wie Brom das geschafft hat. Ich bin so froh, dass wir nicht…_

Eragon unterbrach sich. Er spürte, wie sich Magie um ihn sammelte, wachsam sah er sich um. Auch Saphira hatte es bemerkt. Ihre ganze Haltung änderte sich, drohend öffnete sie ihr Maul und zeigte die scharfen Zähne, die Schwingen waren erhoben, bereit, sich sofort in die Luft zu erheben. Eragon griff vorsichtshalber nach seiner Magie, doch er glaubte nicht, dass ihnen Gefahr drohte. Die fremde Magie war ihnen nicht feindlich gesinnt, sie kam ihm sogar entfernt bekannt vor.

Urplötzlich ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, schräg vor ihnen begann das Wasser zu brodeln und Dampf stieg auf. Die fremde Magie verschwand, Eragon nahm lediglich noch eine schwache Präsens wahr, die beständig abnahm. Saphira stelzte vorsichtig näher und beugte den Kopf über die Stelle. _Eragon, es ist das grüne Ei!_

_Murtagh, ich wusste doch das ich die Magie kenne! _Er sprang von ihr herab und näherte sich dem Ei. Dunkelgrün lag es auf dem Seeboden, reflektierte Sonnenstrahlen schossen Lanzen aus Licht in das Wasser der Umgebung. Eragon bückte sich und hob es aus dem Wasser. Wie ein polierter Stein sah es aus, ein dunkles Tannengrün von schwarzen Adern durchzogen. „Ist es nicht wunderschön, Saphira", ehrfürchtig hielt er ihr das Ei entgegen. Die Drachendame berührte es mit der Schnauze. _Ich kann den kleinen Drachen spüren, Eragon! _verkündete sie aufgeregt.

„Warum schickt uns Murtagh das Ei? Ist er in Gefahr?"

_Ich weiß nicht, Kleiner, aber es gibt garantiert eine Erklärung. Er ist bestimmt nicht in Gefahr. Wer sollte Murtagh denn gefährlich werden können außer Galbatorix?_

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", meinte Eragon noch immer beunruhigt, „aber was auch immer ihn dazu veranlasst hat, wir sollten ihm dankbar sein, das spart uns einen Flug nach Urû'baen."

_Und gibt dem Kleinen vielleicht ein paar Tage früher seinen Reiter. Er hat ja auch lange genug gewartet. Lass uns zurückfliegen und diese freudige Nachricht verbreiten! _Eragon spürte wie aufgeregt sie war.

_Ich freue mich schon auf den Kleinen, hoffentlich schlüpft er bald!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Wie gefällt euch die Geschichte? <em>

_Ein kleines Review, gerne auch mit Kritik, ist das zuviel verlangt?_


	6. Grün ist die Hoffnung

_Und weiter geht's…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Grün ist die Hoffnung<strong>

* * *

><p>Saphira landete direkt vor dem Kommandozelt. Einer Urgal der Wache vor dem Zelt trat vor. „Seid gegrüßt, Schattentöter", grollte er, „was führt Euch hierher? Die Nachtjägerin berichtete, Ihr würdet erst gegen Sonnenuntergang kommen."<p>

„Es ist etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen. Ist Nasuada darin?" fragte der Reiter und deutete auf das Zelt vor ihnen.

„Die Nachtjägerin ist vor einer halben Stunde gegangen. Sollen wir sie suchen?"

Eragon nickte. „Das wäre gut. Bitte verständigt auch Orik von den Zwergen, Arya von den Elfen, Garzhvog von den Urgals und wenn möglich Orrins Stellvertreter oder Nachfolger."

„Wie Ihr wünscht." Er wandte sich um. „Ihr habt den Drachenreiter gehört. Sucht diese Personen und berichtete ihnen vom Wunsch des Reiters." Vier der Wachen, zwei Urgals und zwei Menschen brachen sofort auf.

Eragon betrat währenddessen das Zelt und öffnete auf der Seite die Zeltplanen ein kleines Stück, so das Saphira den Kopf hereinstecken konnte. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete auf die andern.

Orik kam als Erstes. Er schüttelte den Kopf und der lange Bart schwang wild von rechts nach links. Sein Kettenhemd klackerte. „Eragon", polterte der Zwergenkönig, „ich hoffe diese Angelegenheit ist wichtig. Du hast mich mitten aus einer Besprechung geholt."

„Das tut mir leid, mein Freund, aber ich fürchtete, es wäre eine Beleidigung meinerseits, dir erst später davon zu berichten."

„Schon in Ordnung", brummte der Zwerg, „eigentlich war ich ganz froh dort wegzukommen. Worum geht es denn, dass du uns alle hier zusammentrommelst?"

Eragon grinste über die Ausdrucksweise. „Gedulde dich noch kurz, dann muss ich es nicht mehrmals erzählen."

Als nächstes betrat ein Mann das Zelt, den er schon einige Male in Orrins Begleitung gesehen hatte. „Seid gegrüßt, Eragon Drachenreiter. Mein Name ist General Jost, man wählte mich als vorübergehender Stellvertreter unseres gefallenen Königs."

Eragon nickte ihm zu. „Seid willkommen, General Jost. Steht der Thronnachfolger schon fest?

Der General lachte verbittert auf. „Oh nein, König Orrin hatte keine Kinder und jetzt streiten sich all seine Verwandten darum, wer das größere Recht hat, Orrin zu beerben." Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Es hätte kaum einen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt für den Tod des Königs geben können. Ich fürchte, entweder werden sie sich am Ende gegenseitig umbringen, oder das Land geht mitsamt dem normalen Volk an dem Machtkampf zugrunden."

_Das hört sich aber alles andere als gut an,_ meinte Eragon erschrocken zu Saphira. Diese knurrte zustimmend, _der Krieg ist vorbei, jetzt muss das Machtvakuum geschlossen werden und sie haben nichts anderes zu tun als sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Es sind eben Menschen. Bei Drachen würde das nicht geschehen._

_Die Lage bei Drachen kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber glaub nicht, dass das nur bei den Menschen so ist. Bei den Elfen wird gerade genau der gleiche Machtkampf abgehen, nur so subtil und versteckt, dass es keiner mitbekommt._

Saphira schüttelte nur den Kopf,_ Zweibeiner._

Nahezu gleichzeitig kamen die drei anderen an. In Garzhvogs Miene konnte er nicht lesen, die beiden Frauen aber sahen besorgt aus. Nasuada ergriff das Wort. „Eragon, was ist passiert?"

Der Reiter genehmigte sich ein befreites Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, es ist eine gute Neuigkeit."

Er wandte sich an den Herrscher der Urgals und den der Zwerge. „Garzhvog und Orik, ihr beide habt nicht direkt etwas damit zu tun, aber ist euer Recht, zur selben Zeit wie die anderen Herrscher davon zu erfahren."

„Red nicht so um den heißen Brei herum, Junge", brummte Orik.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Eragon das Drachenei aus einem Leinenbeutel hervor und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch.

Rund um den Tisch wurde kurzzeitig die Luft angehalten. Die meisten beugten sich neugierig vor,

„Das letzte Ei", hauchte Arya ehrfürchtig, „Eragon, wie hast du es bekommen, ich dachte es wäre in Urû'baen?" Andächtig strich sie über die Schale.

„Murtagh hat es mir geschickt", sagte er ruhig und nickte in die Richtung der Elfe, „auf die selbe Weise wie du mit Saphiras Ei." Oriks Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich bei Murtaghs Erwähnung, doch er blieb still.

„Berichte, was geschehen ist", forderte Nasuada ihn auf.

Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen alle. Nasuada war die Erste, die sich regte. „Nun, das ist… interessant. Murtagh,… ich habe nur gehört, dass er geflohen ist, in dem Moment, in dem Galbatorix starb."

Arya nickte „ja, das habe ich auch gesehen. Er muss direkt nach Urû'baen geflogen sein und das Ei geholt haben. Ich frage mich nur…" „Und wo steckt Hrothgars Mörder jetzt", ruppig unterbrach Orik Arya, „wenn ich dieses Kerlchen in die Finger kriege…"

Betrübt blickte Eragon zu dem Zwerg. „Orik, Hrothgars Mörder ist Galbatorix. Ich bin mir sicher, genau aus diesem Grund, weil die meisten ihn für seine Verbrechen verantwortlich machen wollen, hat er mir das Ei mit Magie geschickt und es nicht persönlich gebracht."

Arya erhob wieder die Stimme. „Ich stimme Eragon zu. Auch ich würde Murtagh gerne dafür hassen, dass er Oromis und Glaedr umgebracht hat, doch das wäre ihm nicht fair gegenüber. Er war ein Namenssklave. Murtagh mag die Waffe geführt haben, doch der Befehl kam vom König."

Orik murmelte nur unverständliche Worte in seinen Bart. "Orik", sagte Eragon, „wenn ich jetzt Brisingr nehmen würde und dir damit den Kopf abschlüge, wer wäre dann schuld an deinem Tod? Das Schwert oder ich?"

„Ich habe es verstanden", brummte Orik, „aber merke dir eins Eragon. Sobald dieses Kerlchen wieder auftaucht habe ich ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden." Eragon nickte erleichtert. „Reden ist kein Problem."

„Was geschieht jetzt mit dem Ei?", fragte General Jost. Saphira war es, die antwortete. _Eragon und ich werden es hüten bis wir seinen Reiter gefunden haben._ Eragon nickte, „dann werden wir ihn oder sie mit Glaedrs Hilfe ausbilden."

„Werdet ihr dafür nach Ellesméra kommen?", erkundigte sich Arya interessiert.

Eragon wechselte einen Blick mit Saphira. „Teilweise wird die Ausbildung dort stattfinden. Aber auch auf Vroengard. Wir planen Dorú Areaba wiederaufzubauen und zum Hauptsitz der Drachenreiter zu machen."

„Nun", Nasuada erhob die Stimme, „es freut mich, dass wir einmal aus einem freudigen Anlass zusammengekommen sind und ich hoffe, dass der Reiter des Kleinen bald gefunden wird, auf das das Drachenvolk wieder wächst.

Leider habe ich auch eine schlechte Nachricht…" Orik setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Nasuada erhob abwehrend die Hände, „oder lasst es mich so ausdrücken: ich weiß nicht, wie schlimm es wirklich ist, oder ob meine Sorge vielleicht sogar unbegründet ist."

„Worum geht es, Nachtjägerin?" fragte Nar Garzhvog.

„Mir ist berichtet worden, dass in Urû'baen einer der königstreuen Generäle, ein gewisser Mikolan die Macht ergriffen hat. Ich kenne diesen Namen nicht, doch es scheint einer von Galbatorix' Berater gewesen zu sein. Er wurde mir als äußerst intelligent und skrupellos beschrieben.

Ich muss allerdings dazusagen, dass ich nicht weiß, inwieweit wir meinem Informanten vertrauen können, ich habe noch zusätzlich jemanden beauftragt, etwas über diesen General und die Lage in Urû'baen zu erfahren, doch die Stadt scheint nahezu komplett abgeriegelt zu sein, und so beruht auch dieses Wissen hauptsächlich auf Gerüchten."

Jost meldete sich. „Ob das mit diesem Mikolan stimmt oder nicht, etwas geht jedenfalls in Urû'baen vor, soviel habe ich auch schon mitbekommen.

„Wenn es stimmt, dürfen wir ihn nicht unterschätzen, er muss sehr gefährlich und intelligent sein", gab Eragon zu bedenken, „sonst hätte er bestimmt nicht so lange überlebt. Galbatorix' Berater haben normalerweise keine hohe Lebenserwartung."

* * *

><p>Mikolan lachte. Dumpf und bedrohlich hallten die Laute durch das endlose Gemäuer, wie eine Steinlawine, niemand hörte ihn außer die Soldaten, die weit entfernt am Eingang der labyrintischen Gänge und Hallen Wache hielten. Schaudernd zuckten sie zusammen und fragten sich, ob sie das gerade wirklich gehört hatten.<p>

Der Raum, in dem er sich der General befand, war alt, so alt, dass die einst kunstvoll bemalten Wände nur noch Schatten bargen. Einzig in einigen dunklen Ecken erkannte man Farbspuren oder Figuren, meist Elfen, manchmal ein Drache. Dies war der alte Bereich von Urû'baen, als es noch Ilirea hieß und eine Stadt des Friedens und der Kunst war.

Mikolan trug einen dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Umhang über einem blütenweißen Hemd, sein Haar, nachtschwarz, dünn und schüttern fiel ihm über den Kragen auf die Schultern. Seine Schuhe glänzten im schwachen Widerschein der Fackeln. Die Kleidung, das Auftreten Mimik und Gestik zeugten von der Lehrzeit unter Galbatorix. Er war ein gelehriger Schüler gewesen.

Zu seinen Füßen lag ein bewusstloses kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 6 Jahre alt. Ihre Kleidung war schäbig und schmutzig, die Schuhe hatte sie verloren. Dunkelbraune, gelockte Haare umrahmten ihr schmales Gesicht, ihre Handgelenke trugen Fesselspuren.

Abfällig blickte er auf sie herab. Wie lange hatte er gebraucht, diese Gör zu finden?

Mikolan beherrschte Magie, doch er konnte sich nicht mit Galbatorix messen, niemand konnte das. Er wusste, er benötigte eine andere Machtbasis und die hatte er in einem der ältesten Bücher des Königs gefunden. Niemand wusste, dass so etwas wie dieses Kind überhaupt existierte.

Murtagh mochte ihm entkommen sein, doch jetzt bestimmte er. Triumphierend reckten sich seine Fäuste zu Decke. Hier unten erhielt er seine Inspirationen, hier hatte er seinem Herrn gedient und ihn beraten. Er war Galbatorix immer treu gewesen, weil er gewusst hatte, dass er ihn nicht besiegen konnte. Doch jetzt war der König tot, nun war er der erste Mann im Land. Das Glück war sein.

* * *

><p><em>Mag jemand mal wieder ein Review schreiben?<em>


	7. Möge das Glück dir hold sein

_Nach längerer Zeit schaffe ich es dann doch noch mal ein neues Kap reinzustellen!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Möge das Glück dir hold sein…<strong>

* * *

><p>Sanft strich Eragon über die steinharte Eischale. Stundenlang hatte die Reiterprüfung gedauert, jeder, der im Lager gewesen war hatte das Ei berührt, die Soldaten, die Elfen, die normale Zivilbevölkerung.<p>

Keinen hatte der kleine Drache erwählt.

_Dann müssen wir wohl weiter suchen, _meinte Eragon zu Saphira_, in Surda, in den Elfenstädten und im Imperium._

_Hoffentlich ist sein Reiter nicht längst tot, _meinte Saphira mit einem besorgten Blick auf das Ei.

_Ja_, stimmte Eragon ihr zu, _aber keiner weiß, was in diesem Fall geschieht. Ob er einfach einen neuen Reiter wählt._ Er blickt zu Saphira auf. _Möglicherweise bin ich auch nur deine zweite Wahl. Du musstest schließlich lange warten… über hundert Jahre. Vielleicht ist dein erster potenzieller Reiter im Kampf gegen die Wyrdfell gestorben. Oder es war ein Mensch und seine Lebenszeit war einfach vorbei, ehe er dich treffen konnte._

_Niemals_, widersprach sie energisch_, du bist mein einzig richtiger Reiter!_

_Danke, meine Schöne. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen._

Saphira schnaubte amüsiert, _na was wohl? Im Dreck graben, um Kartoffeln und anderes Grünzeug zu ernten, Drachen höchstens aus Geschichten kennen und irgendwann ein nettes Dorfmädchen heiraten._

_..._

Eragon reinigte gerade den Sattel als Arya vorbeikam.

„Guten Morgen, Eragon, Saphira." Der Reiter richtete sich auf und strich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. _Ihr glaube ich muss mal wieder Haare schneiden,_ meinte er zu Saphira, _die werden eindeutig zu lang._

„Morgen, Arya. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut."

Er sah sie prüfend an. „Ich kann dir nicht ganz glauben." Auch Saphira reckte den Hals. _Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?_

Sie lächelte schwach. „Euch kann ich nicht vormachen, nicht wahr?" Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sprach sie weiter. „Es ist… schwierig. Jetzt, wo Mutter tot ist, stünde der Thron mir zu, aber ich muss ihn natürlich nicht annehmen. Es gibt gewisse Elfen, die mich geradezu in diese Position drängen. Ich habe noch nicht ganz durchschaut, ob sie das wollen um selbst zu mehr Einfluss zu gelangen, oder weil sie glauben, es wäre das Beste für alle. Andere wiederum versuchen, dass Gegenteil zu erreichen, sie wollen jemand anderen als Thronfolger. Es gibt welche, die sagen heute dies und morgen das. Und andere, die ich überhaupt nicht einschätzen kann.

Diese Diskussionen, das alles ist ein Spiel, mit unglaublich komplizierten Spielregeln, gegen die ich unter keinen Umständen verstoßen darf. Je geheimnisvoller du bist und je mehr du deine wahren Absichten versteckst, desto besser. Meine Mutter war eine Meisterin in diesen politischen Ränkespielchen und hat mir früher und seit wir uns wieder versöhnt haben noch viel darüber beigebracht, aber die anderen sind einfach so viel älter als ich und haben weit mehr Erfahrung."

_Möchtest du denn die neue Königin werden?_

„Gestern hätte ich noch gesagt, ich weiß es nicht."

„Und heute?"

„Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich könnte dann natürlich nicht mehr die Elfenbotschafterin sein, dass müsste ein anderer übernehmen.

Aber das eigentliche Problem sind die Elfen, die neben mir als Thronfolger in Frage kämen… Eragon, einige von ihnen sind Elfen wie Vanir es war… vor dem Agaetí Blödhren."

„Ich ahne Schlimmes."

„Und du hast Recht." Sie seufzte. „Sie würden auf die anderen Völker herabblicken, vor allem auf die Menschen. Mit ihnen werden sich die Elfen wieder zurückziehen, sich von allen anderen distanzieren. Und wir wissen, welche Gefahr dann besteht. Die Geschichte darf sich nicht wiederholen.

Ich werde den Thron annehmen und da mich der grüne Drache nicht ausgewählt hat, spricht auch von der Seite nichts dagegen. Doch es wird noch lange dauern, bis die anderen sich geschlagen geben. Wir sind ein langsames Volk, Eragon, so seltsam sich das auch anhört. Durch unsere Unsterblichkeit nehmen wir uns für viele Dinge sehr viel Zeit, vielleicht zu viel. Auch wenn es sinnlos ist. Keiner kann den Thron besteigen, wenn ich ihn für mich in Anspruch nehme… und das werde ich. Vorausgesetzt ich verliere bei den Diskussionen nicht noch irgendwann die Beherrschung."

Eragon lachte auf. „DU und die Beherrschung verlieren? Eher steht Galbatorix von den Toten auf und verteilt Geschenke an Kinder."

Saphira schnaubte belustigt auf und selbst Arya musste bei dieser Vorstellung lächeln.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Eragon arbeitete an dem Sattel weiter. Dann sagte er, „Saphira und ich werden Urû'baen mal einen Besuch abstatten. Ich will wissen, was da vor sich geht. Mit etwas Glück können wir sogar die Eldunarí holen. Galbatorix muss unzählige bei sich gehortet haben."

Arya nickte „in der Tat, es gab hunderte von ihnen. Falls dieser Mikolan tatsächlich zu einer Gefahr wird, wäre es auch besser, wenn er sie nicht ebenfalls missbrauchen kann."

„Ja, aber ich denke, darum müssen wir uns erstmal keine Sorgen machen. So schnell hat man eine Drachenseele nicht versklavt, selbst Galbatorix mit seiner unvorstellbaren Macht hat Jahrzehnte dafür gebraucht."

„Habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?"

„Du braucht wohl Abstand von der Politik, was? Kein Problem, wir freuen uns. Sechs Augen fällt mehr auf als vier." Er wuchtete den Sattel auf Saphira und zog ihn fest. „Steig auf, Nasuada weiß schon Bescheid, wir können gleich los.

...

Schnell hatten sie sich der Hauptstadt genähert. Sie flogen in großer Höhe, dass sie nicht gleich entdeckt wurden. Einzelheiten ließen sich so natürlich nicht erkennen, doch Saphira, die von ihnen die schärfsten Augen besaß, teilte ihre Sicht mit ihnen.

„Eigentlich sieht alles normal aus", meinte Eragon schließlich, „es sind zwar sehr viele Soldaten unterwegs, teilweise sogar halbe Kinder aber ansonsten…"

_Da stimmt etwas nicht_, knurrte Saphira, _entweder sind alle Berichte über Mikolan übertrieben oder hier geht etwas gewaltig schief._

„Lass uns etwas tiefer gehen, ich sorge dafür, dass sie uns nicht sehen können", sagte Arya.

Saphira ließ sich tiefer sinken, bis sie etwa 100 Meter über der Stadt kreiste.

Eragons Ohren fingen plötzlich ein sirrendes, reißendes Geräusch auf und plötzlich rutschte der Sattel zur Seite. _Ahh, Saphira, der Sattel! _Schrie er mental auf. Sie reagierte blitzschnell und drehte sich in der Luft auf die Seite und balancierte den Sattel so, dass er nicht weiter herunter gleiten konnte. _Wir müssen landen, lange kann ich mich so nicht lange halten._

Eragon griff nach einer von Saphiras Rückenzacke, Arya machte es ihm nach. Dann umfasste er fest den Sattel und meinte zu Saphira, _du kannst dich ein kleinwenig aufrichten, aber nicht zu sehr, sonst kann ich den Sattel nicht halten._

So vorsichtig und schnell wie möglich flog Saphira weg von der Stadt und landete mit einigen Schwierigkeiten in einem Wäldchen nahe Urû'baen.

Fluchend sprang Eragon herab und besah sich den Sattel. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Arya.

Der Reiter hob einen Gurt hoch. „Sieh dir das an. Er muss gerissen sein." Er griff nach dem andern Teil des Gurts. Beide Ränder waren fasrig, das Leder war an der dünnsten Stelle durchgerissen.

„Ausgerechnet jetzt?", fragte Arya zweifelnd, „während wir über Urû'baen waren?"

„Seltsamer Zufall, ja", stimmte ihr Eragon zu, „aber das war eben Pech. Der Sattel wurde in der letzten Zeit stark beansprucht."

_Wirklich seltsamer Zufall_, knurrte Saphira.

Schnell flickten sie den Sattel mithilfe von Magie und kontrollierte ihn auch auf andere Schwachstellen. „Wirkt dein Versteckzauber noch?", fragte Eragon die Elfe. Sie überprüfte den Zauber und nickte dann_. _

_Gut, dann steigt wieder auf._

Bald waren sie wieder über Urû'baen. „Können wir es wagen zu landen?", fragte Arya.

„Wenn wir sehr vorsichtig und leise sind, vielleicht. Aber lass uns warten bis…" Eragon unterbrach sich. Die Sonne kam zwischen den Wolken hervor und Saphira warf plötzlich einen Schatten auf den Boden, genau in einen Hof in dem unglücklicherweise viele Soldaten standen. Irritiert blickten sie nach oben, ohne allerdings etwas erkennen zu können.

Saphira reagierte geistesgegenwärtig. In dem Moment in dem sie die Sonne spürte warf sie sich zur Seite und dirigierte ihren Schatten auf die Kronen mehrerer Bäume.

_Wie machen wir weiter?_, rief sie mental.

Eragon beriet sich kurz mit Arya, dann antwortete er, _am Besten setzt du uns irgendwo ab, bis die Sonne wieder verschwindet ist dein Schatten einfach zu auffällig._

Sie flog weiter und suchte nach einem Platz zum Landen, doch entweder befanden sich dort Menschen, es war zu wenig Platz oder ihr Schatten wäre weithin sichtbar. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Eragon auf, „kann man so ein Pech haben?"

Mit viel Mühe fanden sie schließlich eine schattige Ecke zwischen verfallenen Mauern und Steinen im hintern, alten Teil der Festung.

Die beiden Reiter sprangen herab und wollten sich gerade durch einen kaputten Torbogen schleichen, der den einzigen Ausgang darstellte, als sie Schritte näher kommen hörten. Schnell huschten sie zurück und drückten sich gegen die Mauern. _Wenigstens ist es hier schattig._

Aufgebrachte Stimmen ertönten und kurz darauf sahen sie zwei Männer in Dieneruniformen, der eine zerrte den anderen hinter sich durch den Torbogen.

„So, hier sind wir allein." Er drückte den anderen gegen eine Mauer. „Und jetzt hörst du mir zu, Hosk. Wenn du meine Frau auch nur noch einmal schief anschaust oder…" Der andere Mann riss sich los, „warum sollte ich? Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, sie will es doch genauso wie ich." Ein schmieriges Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. Der erste Mann holte mit dem Arm aus und brüllte, „du lässt sie in Ruhe!" während er ihm die Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Der Mann namens Hosk taumelte zurück, doch dann lief er rot an und schlug zurück. „Das wirst du bereuen!"

Eragon beobachtete den Kampf besorgt. Die beiden Männer kamen Saphira immer näher, während sie sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen, die selbst Eragon als Bauernjunge noch nie gehört hatte und weiter versuchten bei dem anderen schmerzhafte Treffer zu landen.

_Eragon_, rief Saphira, _was soll ich machen, ich kann nicht weiter zurück. _Bevor er antworten konnte war einer der Männer schon an Saphira gestoßen. Verblüfft hielt er inne, dann traf in ein Hieb des anderen Mannes und er taumelte, gegen eine für ihn unsichtbare Wand. Jetzt stoppte auch der andere. „Was ist das?", fragte er verunsichert.

_Das darf nicht wahr sein_, dachte Eragon entsetzt.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte der andere ängstlich, „hier ist irgendein Teufelswerk im Gange." Fast fluchtartig verließen sie den Ort, ihren Streit völlig vergessend.

„Das ist doch nicht mehr normal!" fluchte Eragon als sie gegangen waren. „Erst der Sattel, dann der Schatten, kein Platz zum Landen und jetzt auch noch diese beiden Idioten!"

„Hoffentlich alarmieren sie niemanden", meinte Arya besorgt.

_Vielleicht sollten wir wieder gehen. Mit dem Pech finden wir hier nichts raus._

„Ja, vielleicht, aber jetzt sind wir schon hier." Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich spüre Drachen, unzählige. Das müssen die Eldunarí sein!" „Wo?", fragte Arya aufgeregt, „wo sind sie?"

Eragon deutete in die Richtung in der die beiden Männer verschwunden waren.

Bald erreichten sie den Rand eines größeren Platzes. Eragon zeigte auf ein großes Tor, „dort." Arya folgte seinem Blick und sagte ernüchtert, „da kommen wir niemals unbemerkt herein." Ständig liefen Soldaten, Dienstboten, Mägde und andere hinein oder kamen heraus.

„Lass es uns da probieren", sagte Eragon, „vielleicht finden wir einen Nebeneingang oder ein offenes Fenster."

Nicht dergleichen war zu finden. Als sie gerade beratschlagten, ob sie es wagen konnten Magie einzusetzen, empfingen sie einen Ruf von Saphira. _Eragon, Arya, hier sind wie aus dem Nichts noch mehr Leute aufgetaucht, ich musste in die Luft ausweichen. Versucht zu Fuß aus der Stadt zu kommen, ich kann euch bei dem Wetter und dieser Bevölkerung hier nicht unauffällig abholen._

_In Ordnung, Saphira, wir kommen so raus, _ antwortete Eragon und meinte dann zu Arya, „lass uns lieber gleich gehen, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht."

Doch das nächste Problem ergab sich gleich darauf. Die Mauern und das Tor waren so gut bewacht, dass an Vorbeischleichen nicht zu denken war. In einer dunklen Ecke löste Arya ihren Spruch und beide wurden wieder sichtbar. Da sie zu auffällige Kleidung trugen, erzeugten sie mit Magie eine Illusion um sich herum, die ihre Kleidung wie die eines Dieners und einer Magd aussehen ließen. Arya strich sich die Haare über die spitzen Ohren. Ihre beiden Schwerter wickelten sie in ein grobes Tuch.

Dann näherten sie sich dem Tor. Eragons Herz pochte wild. Sie hatten kein Glück. Die beiden Soldaten, die gerade Wache hielten musterten sie aufmerksam, zu aufmerksam. Einer zog sein Schwert, „wer seid ihr? Ich habe euch noch nie hier gesehen."

„Wir sind neu hier, Herr, und sollen Besorgungen erledigen", antwortete Eragon unterwürfig.

„So, so", der Mann blieb misstrauisch, „wer schickt euch?"

Eragon zögerte, was sollte er sagen? Er kannte hier niemanden. Er schielte hinüber zu Arya, doch auch der Elfe fiel keine überzeugende Antwort ein.

„Das dachte ich mir, wer seid ihr, nennt eure Namen!"

Andere Soldaten waren mittlerweile auf sie aufmerksam geworden und näherten sich mit gezogenen Schwertern. Arya schaute auf, ein Windstoß kam und wehte ihr Haar zur Seite. Die Soldaten keuchten auf, „eine Elfe!"

Eragon zog sein Schwert und warf Arya ihres zu. _Saphira,_ rief er, _wir bräuchten Hilfe!_

_Ich komme!_

Sie stellten sich Rücken an Rücken auf und wehrten die Soldaten ab. Dann erschien Saphira wie ein Racheengel über ihnen. Panisch schrieen sie auf als der Drache unter ihnen wütete.

_Saphira, es reicht, lass uns gehen!  
><em>

_Immer gerätst du in Gefahr, wenn ich dich alleine lasse_, schimpfte sie auf dem Rückflug. Sie knurrte unwirsch, _was ist eigentlich mit dieser Stadt los, dass war wie verflucht, soviel Pech wie wir hatten._

Eragon konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Was war dort los?

* * *

><p><em>Mir persönlich gefällt das Kapitel recht gut… aber ich bin offen für Kritik.<em>

_Ich hoffe auf Reviews!_


	8. Verwirrung und Reitersuche

_Mal wieder ein neues Kap! _

_Z__wei Reviews für's letzte Kapitel... hab mich riesig gefreut! Vielen Dank!_

* * *

><p><strong>Verwirrung und Reitersuche<strong>

* * *

><p>Roran erwachte mit einem dröhnenden Kopf. Er verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und drückte die Handflächen auf die Stirn. Mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung zurück und er fuhr hoch. Für seinen Körper war das zu viel, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zurück auf etwas Weiches.<p>

Notgedrungen wartete er einige Minuten, dann richtete er sich vorsichtig auf. Er befand sich in einem Zimmer, soweit er erkennen konnte, ein ganz normales sogar, mit einem einzigen, winzigen Fenster. Er saß auf einem Bett, es gab einen einfachen dreibeinigen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, sogar einen großen Schrank und mehrere kleine Teppiche am Boden. Warum war er hier?

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er und Arya– wo war sie? Fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, er war ja nicht allein gewesen! Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer. Hinter ihm, auf einem zweiten Bett lag die Elfe. Schlief sie oder war sie bewusstlos?

Vorsichtig erhob Roran sich und lief in kleinen Schritten zu ihr herüber, die Hand am Bettgestell. Er berührte sie an der Schulter und rüttelte leicht. „Arya, wach auf." Seine Bemühungen waren vergeblich.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster brachte auch keine Aufklärung über ihre Lage. Eine große Baumkrone verdeckte die Sicht auf die Umgebung. Dann lief er zu Tür und wollte sie öffnen, sie war abgeschlossen. Er rüttelte, zog und drückte mit aller Kraft, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Lasst uns raus!" schrie er wütend durch die Tür, trat sogar dagegen, aber keiner antwortete.

Wutschnaubend wandte er sich ab und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sein Blick tastete sich durch das Zimmer, brannte sich in die Tür ein, während sich seine Gedanken im Kreis drehten. _Warum waren sie hier? Für was? Seit wann? Waren sie entführt worden, wofür die abgeschlossene Tür sprach, oder hatte man sie in Sicherheit gebracht? Aber vor wem? Und warum war die Tür dann zu? Sie waren in einem Zimmer, einem ganz normalen, in dem man sich durchaus wohl fühlen konnte und nicht in einem Kerker. Also waren es doch keine Feinde? Aber warum waren sie dann eingesperrt? Und warum wachte die Elfe nicht auf? War sie vergiftet?_

Er gelangte zu keiner Lösung. Um etwas zu erfahren, würde er wohl oder übel warten müssen bis sich jemand zeigte. Roran war nicht dazu gemacht stillzusitzen und sich zu gedulden. So stand er schließlich auf, strich wie ein eingesperrter Wolf durch das Zimmer, vom einen Ende zu anderen, zu der bewusstlosen Elfe und zur Tür.

Irgendwann, nach gefühlten Stunden regte sich Arya. Rorans Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt, bei dem ersten Geräusch fuhr er herum. „Du bist wach!" Die Elfe setzte sich schnell auf, Kopfweh schien sie nicht zu kennen, und sah sich um. „Wo sind wir, Roran?" Der lachte bitter auf, „wenn ich das wüsste. Wie ein Kerker sieht's nicht aus, aber die Tür", er ruckte mit dem Kopf nach hinten, „ist abgeschlossen."

Er beobachtete, wie sie sich aufmerksam umsah, doch auf eine für ihn unverständliche Weise völlig ruhig blieb. „Was war in diesem Gang? Du bist plötzlich umgekippt, ich habe was auf den Kopf gekriegt und bin hier wieder erwacht. Ich warte schon seit Stunden" „Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist. Mich hat ein Pfeil getroffen, mehr weiß ich nicht." Damit stand sie auf und lief zur Tür. „Was willst du machen", rief Roran ihr hinterher, „ich hab dir doch gesagt, die ist…" er verstummte als Arya die Hand hob und ihm deutete still zu sein. Sie stellte sich direkt vor die Tür und schien zu lauschen. Dann trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und meinte leise „wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Vor der Tür sitzt jemand, ich konnte sie hören." Die Wut erwachte wieder in Roran. Er stürmte auf die Tür zu und hämmerte dagegen. „Macht sofort auf, ihr Feiglinge, ihr Bastarde, wir wissen, dass ihr da seid! Oder habt ihr zu sehr Angst? Verkriecht euch doch hinter eurer Mutter, damit ihr sicher seid. Ihr wisst doch nicht mal wo das spitze Ende eines Schwertes ist, Feiglinge seid ihr, nichts weiter."

Arya schloss ergeben die Augen, während sie weiter Rorans Beleidigungen zuhörte. Sie hätte eine diskretere, unauffälliger Art vorgezogen, um die es nun natürlich geschehen war. Aber vielleicht war Rorans Methode gar nicht so dumm. Es würde sie vielleicht aus der Reserve locken und sie würden etwas mehr erfahren. Diese ganze Situation kam ihr sehr seltsam vor.

Tatsächlich mussten sie nicht lange warten, dann öffnete sich die Tür und drei bewaffnete Männer schritten überheblich herein.

„Was hast du kleiner Wicht über uns gesagt? Magst du das noch mal wiederholen?", fragte einer der Drei drohend und richtete sein Schwert auf Eragons Cousin. „Willst du das spitze Ende kennen lernen?" Roran zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ sich ansonsten aber nicht einschüchtern. Er verengte die Augen. „Ihr habt mich schon richtig verstanden. Was wollt ihr von uns? Was soll das hier?"

„Keine Sorge, wenn dieser Elfenbastard von deinem Cousin mitmacht, wird euch nichts passieren. Obwohl ich schon Lust hätte…" mit einem dreckigen Grinsen schaute er vielsagend auf Arya. „Vielleicht erfüllt der feine Herr Drachenreiter unsere Wünsche ja nicht. Dann werden wir viel Spaß miteinander haben…" Seine Begleiter lachten auf, während Arya ihn angewidert ansah. Roran verstand die Anspielung und machte einen Schritt vor, so dass er zwischen Arya und den Soldaten stand.

„Das wagt ihr nicht", presste er zwischen den Zähnen durch.

„Willst du sie beschützen, wie süß… vielleicht lassen wir dich ja dabei zusehen, was denkst du, würde dir das gefallen?" Mit einem weiteren gierigen Blick auf die Elfe verschwanden sie wieder.

„Was wollt ihr von Eragon?" rief er ihnen noch hinterher, doch eine Antwort blieben sie ihm schuldig.

„_Roran, nicke, wenn du mich hörst"_, sagte sie mental. Er nickte, _„gut, ich will nicht, dass sie alles mithören. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie uns abhören."_ Er ließ sich neben ihr auf einem Stuhl fallen_. „Warum denkst du dass? An ihrer Stelle würde ich es machen." „Ich auch, doch darum geht es nicht. Entweder ist das eine Falle oder das sind Anfänger, wobei ich immer weniger an eine Falle glaube… zu ungeschickt gemacht." „Was meinst du? Red Klartext!" „Roran, ich habe keinerlei magiehemmende Drogen bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, in wieweit die sich mit Elfen auskennen, aber dass sie DAS nicht wissen… Auch wie sie gerade hier herein gekommen sind, zu dritt gegen uns. Hätten wir uns entschlossen sie anzugreifen, niemals hätten sie gegen uns Bestand haben können, selbst mit Waffen. Mit einem Wort hätte ich sie außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nicht einmal ihr Geist war geschützt." „Moment, heißt dass du wusstest was sie denken?_ Arya nickte knapp. _„Und?" fragte _er drängend. _"Ihr Gedanken willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir", _meinte sie abweisend.

„_Weißt du warum sie uns entführt haben?" „Soweit ich es verstanden habe, als Geiseln. Sie gehören zu Solpen."_ Sie bemerkt, wie Roran sie verständnislos ansah. _„Solpen ist einer der möglichen Thronnachfolger von Orrin, hast du das nicht schon bei Nasuada gehört?" _Roran nickt leicht beschämt,_ „möglich, wahrscheinlich habe ich es vergessen. Will er Eragon mit uns unter Druck setzen?" „Du hast es erfasst."_

Sie schwiegen kurz, dann fragte Roran, _„wenn du die Magie nutzen kannst, warum hast du sie dann nicht gerade eben besiegt?" „Ich hatte Bedenken, ob es doch eine Falle sein könnte. Ich sollte erst sichergehen, wer die Männer sind." „Und wann verschwinden wir?" „Ich werde versuchen, noch mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber ich denke, spätestens wenn es dunkel wird werden wir diesen gastfreundlichen Ort verlassen." _

Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Augen und ihr Gesicht wurde leer. Roran beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, doch als sie sich nicht mehr regte, stand er auf und begann wieder im Zimmer umherzutigern.

Die Nacht senkte sich auf das Gelände und verschluckte alle Farben. Bald erkannte er nur noch die schwarzen Äste und Blätter gegen den etwas helleren Himmel. „Lass uns gehen, Roran." Aryas Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. „Hast du noch etwas erfahren?" „Nicht besonders viel, irgendwie scheint auch dieser Urû'baener General mit in der Angelegenheit zu stecken. Genaueres erzähle ich später. Los jetzt."

Sie drehte sich zu Tür und auf ein gemurmeltes Wort öffnete die sich. Bevor die zwei Männer dahinter aber mehr machen konnten als aufspringen, ließen weitere Worte sie bewusstlos zusammensacken.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie durch den dunklen Flur bis zu einer Treppe. Unbehelligt gelangten sie zum Ausgang und traten ins Freie. Roran war unbehaglich zu Mute. Das war doch alles viel zu einfach. Doch niemand hielt sie auf, niemand entdeckte sie. _Warte hier_, sagte Arya zu ihm, als sie ein Stück vom Haus entfernt waren und deutete in eine dunkle Ecke.

Kurze Zeit später erschien sie mit zwei Pferden, ungesattelt. Doch er schwang sich ohne Kommentar auf das eine und trieb es vorwärts.

* * *

><p>Eragon und Saphira flogen über ein dunkelgrünes Wipfelmeer. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich der endlose Wald. Nach Osilon und Ellesméra waren sie auch noch in Nädindel und Sílthrim gewesen. Auch dort hatte die Reiterprüfung kein Ergebnis gebracht. Die vier größten Elfenstädte waren somit erledigt. Die kleinen Siedlungen würden sie später besuchen, es würde zu viel Zeit kosten, sie alle anzufliegen.<p>

Nun waren sie auf dem Rückflug zum Vardenlager, um in den Menschenstädten des Imperiums nach dem Reiter zu suchen. Natürlich nur, soweit es möglich war, in Urû'baen beispielsweise konnten sie die Prüfung fürs Erste vergessen.

Eine Stadt der Elfen würden sie noch ansteuern, eigentlich nur ein größeres Dorf, das schon nahe am Waldrand lag, und auch nur, weil des direkt auf ihrem Weg lag. In einer halben Stunde sollte sie da sein. Schon jetzt konnte Eragon erkennen, dass der Wald jünger und lichter wurde, mehr Laubbäume und weniger der mächtigen Kiefern.

Erwartungsvolle Blicke hingen an ihnen, als sie landeten. Man begrüßte sie freundlich und führte sie zu dem Ort, an dem traditionell die Prüfungen stattfanden. Eragon sah sich neugierig um, war er doch hier noch nie gewesen. Nach den Baumhäusern, wie in Ellesméra oder den anderen Städten suchte er hier vergeblich. Die Häuser waren alle am Boden, manche um die Baumstämme herum oder zwischen zwei Bäumen gebaut. Am meisten aber entdeckte er Wohnstätten, die halb in der Erde waren und flache, hübsch bepflanzte Hügel bildeten. _Schau dir das an, Saphira. Diese Elfen hier leben in Höhlen, hättest du das erwartet? Unterirdische Wohnungen sind doch eher etwas für Zwerge, oder? _

_Als Lochkrabbler habe ich mir sie noch nie vorgestellt. Gut, diese Bäume hier sind zu dünn um Baumhäuser zu tragen. Aber dann gleich in den Boden zu kriechen… Und das bei der Konkurrenz zwischen Zwergen und Elfen. Du kannst es ja mal Orik erzählen, er wird sich sicher darüber amüsieren._

...

Saphira betrachtete das Häuflein Elfen, dass vor ihnen stand. Am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Eragon das Ei aus der Satteltasche holte und auf einen Podest legte, der in einen Baumstamm hineingesungen war. Schützend barg das Holz das kostbare Ei.

„Möge der Reiter gefunden werden", sprach ihr eigener Reiter die traditionellen Worte und die erste Elfe trat auf den Baum zu.

Saphira starrte weiter die Elfen an. Diese erste würde keine Reiterin werden, sie strahlte zwar Treue und Entschlossenheit aus, doch auch Rücksichtslosigkeit und Arroganz. Kein Drache, da war sie sich sicher, würde so jemanden erwählen. Ihre riesigen Drachenaugen fixierten weitere Elfen. Einige sortierte sie sofort aus, bei den meisten war sie unsicher, doch zwei erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Elf im hinteren Teil der Gruppe, mit schwarzen Haaren und relativ kleinem Wuchs, voller Ruhe und Gelassenheit und eine Elfe, deren Auftreten von einer gewissen Eigensinnigkeit und Individualität zeugte. Sie hatte widerspenstige rote Haare, die erste Elfe mit dieser Farbe, der Saphira begegnete, sie trug leuchtend bunte Gewänder, der Stoff floss um sie herum wie Wasser. Außerdem war sie nicht so mager wie die anderen. Eine unbeirrbare Entschlossenheit und Lebensfreude ging von ihr aus.

Als Erstes war der ruhige Elf dran. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Ei aus und ließ sie kurz darauf liegen. Nichts passierte. Saphira schnaufte enttäuscht. Nach einigen anderen Elfen war der Feuerkopf an der Reihe. Saphira fing ihren Geruch auf, als sie nach vorne trat.

Doch auch bei ihr wollte der Grüne nicht schlüpfen.

* * *

><p><em>Bis zum nächsten Mal...<em>


	9. Lagebericht

_Nach langer Zeit geht es mal wieder weiter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lagebericht<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Der Kleine macht es uns nicht einfach<em>, seufzte Eragon während sie zum Vardenlager zurückflogen. Saphira knurrte zustimmend. _Dieser Frischling soll sich mal beeilen._

_Sei nicht so streng meine Schöne, du hast dir schließlich auch Zeit gelassen. Jahrelang musste dich Arya durch Alagaësia tragen, bis du endlich zu mir kamst_. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte ein Bild auf, ein blauer Stein auf dem Erdboden, verkohlte Bäume und andere Pflanzen ringsherum, dieser verbrannte schwarze Ring lenkte den Blick in die Mitte, auf den vermeintlichen blauen Stein.

_Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, was für einen Schrecken du mir damals eingejagt hast? Und du hast mir meine Beute vertrieben._

_Ich war ja wohl kaum schuld. Bedank dich bei Arya,_ gab die Drachendame spöttisch zurück.

* * *

><p>Sie landeten direkt vor Nasuadas Zelt, die Wachen traten zur Seite und er trat in das Halbdunkle der Zeltbahnen.<p>

„Eragon!" rief Nasuada aus und blickte ihn erstaunt an, „wie kannst du jetzt schon hier sein?" Roran und Arya befanden sich ebenfalls im Zelt und sahen ihn überrascht an.

Eragon runzelte die Stirn, „haben wir etwas verpasst, Herrin?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen", seufzte die junge Vardenführerin, „ich habe vor einem halben Tag eine Nachricht nach Ellesméra geschickt, dass wir dich hier brauchen."

„Nun, eine Nachricht haben wir nicht bekommen, wir waren noch in Kirtan und sind von dort aus direkt zurückgeflogen. Was ist denn passiert?"

Sie seufzte erneut, „wo soll ich anfangen…? Also, Roran und Arya wurden von Surdas Adligenpack, oder zumindest einigen von ihnen entführt, konnten sich aber, wie du siehst, selbst befreien. Ziel war, dich zu erpressen, um einem von ihnen zu Surdas Thron zu verhelfen. Außerdem steckt in dieser ganzen Entführung dieser General Mikolan mit drin, sowie eine mir unbekannte Anzahl Varden, von denen Arya mit ein bisschen Spionage erfahren hat. Apropos Mikolan, ein Bote, den ich nach Urû'baen geschickt habe, hat sich schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet, mit der Traumsicht ist er nicht zu finden. Ich befürchte nichts Gutes.

Zusätzlich erreichen uns beinahe stündlich Nachrichten über Aufstände in den verschiedensten Städten, darunter Gil'ead, Teirm und Aberon in denen Aufstände geprobt werden, angestachelt von galbatorixtreuen Soldaten. So… das ist die aktuelle Lage.

„Wie bitte?", entgeistert starrte Eragon seine Lehnsherrin an, „das kann doch nicht wahr sein…" Er ließ seine Stimme ausklingen, auf einen Widerspruch hoffend.

„Es ist mein voller Ernst."

Eragon blickte Roran und Arya besorgt an, „ihr beide wurdet entführt? Von wem? Und wie seid ihr wieder freigekommen? Und warum…?"

Nasuada unterbrach seine Fragen. „Eragon, lass uns erst mal in Ruhe hinsetzen, dann können wir alles besprechen." Er nickte zustimmend und sie gingen zu einem kleinen Tisch, an dem sich alle niederließen. Dann blickte er die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

Arya ergriff das Wort. „Roran und ich sind wie geplant an dem Landsitz angekommen, wo die Konferenz stattfinden sollte. Ein gewisser Lord Issö empfing uns und wollte uns zum Besprechungsraum bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sind wir allerdings angegriffen worden, ich zuerst, mithilfe eines Pfeils, der mit einem Gift getränkt war, wodurch ich sofort ohnmächtig wurde, Roran mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf."

„Warum hast du dich nicht mit einem Magieschild geschützt?", fragte Eragon und konnte den leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Ich hielt einen Schild für unnötig. Ich war auf diplomatische Schwierigkeiten und Streitereinen eingestellt, nicht auf einen tätlichen Angriff."

„Feiglinge waren das", grollte Roran, „kein Funken Ehre im Leib."

„Wie ging es dann weiter?"

„Ich bin in einem Zimmer aufgewacht, Arya war noch einige Zeit bewusstlos. Die Tür war abgeschlossen und ich versuchte eine Weile vergeblich heraus zu kommen. Als Arya dann aufgewacht war, habe ich einige Wachen vor unserer Tür provoziert, bis sie herein gekommen sind. Da haben wir auch erfahren, dass sie dich erpressen wollten."

„Dann begann das eigentlich Merkwürdige." Arya sprach wieder. „Eragon, sie hatten weder meine Magie blockiert, noch war der Geist der Wachen geschützt. Es war ein Kinderspiel zu entkommen. Ich konnte vorher sogar noch spionieren, ohne das Zimmer zu verlassen. So habe ich noch von dem Vorhaben Solpens, der Mittäterschaft einiger Varden und der Verwicklung Mikolans erfahren."

„Und wenn es doch ein Trick war, wenn der Geist der Männer getäuscht wurde?", gab Eragon zu bedenken.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht natürlich", räumte Arya ein, „aber ich glaube es nicht. Letztendlich müssen wir auch bedenken, dass für eine solche Täuschung eine extrem große Macht nötig wäre, so eine Fähigkeit würde ich außer Galbatorix nur einigen wenigen der ältesten und mächtigsten Elfen zutrauen. Und die können wir wohl aus der Liste der Verdächtigen streichen. Nein, mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Solpen sich hier das erste Mal an einer Entführung betätigt und die Schwierigkeiten einfach unterschätzt hat. Zusätzlich scheint er sich mit Elfen nicht besonders auszukennen."

Eragon kaute beunruhigt auf der Unterlippe, einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck tragend. „Was hast du denn noch erfahren?"

„Solpen, ein Surdaner vom Hochadel, war der Drahtzieher der Aktion. Der Erpressungsbrief an dich war schon geschrieben, zumindest hat es sich so angehört. Außerdem haben die Heimatkämpfer Solpen bei der Vorbereitung unterstützt…"

„Moment mal", unterbrach Eragon sie, „die „Heimatkämpfer"? Ist das nicht diese Gruppe von Varden, die am eifrigsten gegen Galbatorix gekämpft haben? Die waren mir sogar ein bisschen zu radikal. Alles haben sie daran gesetzt, dass der Kampf gewonnen wird. Warum sollten die mich erpressen wollen? Immerhin habe ich ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt."

„Die Grundsätze haben sich wohl etwas gewandelt. Gegen Galbatorix waren sie, jetzt sind sie nur noch für ihre eigene Macht", meinte Arya trocken.

„Wir haben übriges schon nach ihnen suchen lassen. Kein Mitglied ist aufzufinden. Die haben sich alle abgesetzt", warf Nasuada ein. „Gut für sie", sagte Roran hitzig, „wenn sie an ihrem Leben hängen sollten sie mir in nächster Zeit nicht über den Weg laufen."

„Dann zu Mikolan. Wie es scheint war er selbst an der Entführung nicht beteiligt, aber hat er Solpen Hilfe gewährleistet. Das Pfeilgift stammt aus seinen Vorräten, eine Tatsache, die mich übriges höchst beunruhigt, woher hat er es und wozu will er es noch benutzten? Auch das Landhaus, in dem wir festgehalten wurden, gehört jemandem aus seinem politischen Umfeld und er hat es zu Verfügung gestellt. Mittlerweile wissen wir, wo wir es sich befand, nämlich ganz in der Nähe von Urû'baen, keine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch. Wir können nur spekulieren, warum Mikolan Solpen unterstützt, doch wir könnten uns vorstellen, dass Mikolan einen Verbündeten in Surda wollte. Hätte es geklappt, stünde Solpen nun in seiner Schuld und Surda hätte einen König, der Mikolan wohlgesonnen ist.

_Ich könnte mir noch etwas ganz anderes vorstellen_, knurrte Saphira plötzlich. _Wer hätte uns garantiert, dass die Beiden frei wären, nachdem machtgierig-Solpen König geworden wäre? Unbekannt-aber-gefährlich-Mikolan hätte sie nach Urû'baen geschafft und uns weiter erpressen können._

„Du hast Recht, Saphira", sagte Arya erschrocken.

Eragon nickte nur, „und nach den Erkenntnissen unseres gescheiterten „Aufklärungsflug" zu urteilen, hätten wir womöglich keine Möglichkeit gehabt, euch zu befreien."

„Zudem scheint er nicht verhandlungsbereit zu sein. Ich hoffe nur, mein Bote lebt noch", gab Nasuada zu bedenken.

„Können wir irgendetwas für ihn tun?", fragte Eragon.

„Ich denke nicht, so leid es mir tut."

Eine Weile war es still im Zelt. Eragon hörte, wie der Wind an den Stoffbahnen zerrte, roch den Regen, der in der Luft lag.

_Du hast Aufständen erwähnt, Nasuada, was hat es damit auf sich?_ fragte Saphira schließlich.

„Ja, stimmt, die Aufstände…" Seufzend wandte Nasuada den Blick von ihren Narben am Unterarm ab, die sie gedankenverloren gemustert hatte. „Vielleicht ist Aufstand nicht überall das richtige Wort, in Aberon und Feister sind es eher Treffen einiger Dutzend, die mehr oder weniger offen zum Protest gegen die Varden aufrufen. Bedrohlicher sieht es in Dras-Leona, Teirm und Gil'ead aus. Männer, die ich dorthin geschickt habe, würden angegriffen, in Dras-Leona wurden sie von einem Mob verprügelt, in Gil'ead ist einer sogar gestorben.

Bei meinen Nachforschungen wird immer wieder Graf Jolkandalar genannt, ein immens reicher Adliger, der unter Galbatorix wohl ganz gut gelebt hat und jetzt um seine Privilegien fürchtet. Er bringt allgemein die normale Bevölkerung gegen uns auf, das allerdings zum Glück mit eher geringen Erfolg, doch er unterstützt Soldaten, die Galbatorix die Treue halten, mit Geld und sicheren Unterschlüpfen und er versorgt sie mit Waffen und Pferden, sodass sie Hinterhalte vorbereiten können. Zudem schürt er Hass und Angst gegenüber deinem Volk, Arya, und ruft zum Misstrauen gegenüber den Zwergen und besonders den Urgals auf. Jedenfalls richtet er eine beachtliche Menge Schaden an."

„Verdammt", fluchte Eragon leise, „wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können…"

„Danke für dein Angebot, aber erst mal werde ich das allein zu lösen versuchen. Wenn ich bei jedem Problem meinen Drachenreiter schicke, untergräbt das meine Autorität. Und das ist ein Problem, das wir bewältigen können, zwar sicher nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten, aber es gibt hier keine übermächtigen Magier oder wahnsinnigen Könige…"

Eragon neigte den Kopf, „wie du meinst." _Sie hat Recht, wir können nicht jedes Problem lösen,_ ertönte Saphiras Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Ich möchte euch beiden, Eragon und Saphira, stattdessen bitten, so viel wie möglich über Mikolan herauszufinden, besonders im Hinblick auf seine Machtquelle und…"

Es klopfte und einer der Nachtfalken trat in den Eingang. „Herrin, hier ist ein uns unbekannter Mann, er nennt sich Nalom und sagt, er hätte eine äußerst wichtige Nachricht für Euch. Es scheint um Informationen über Mikolan zu gehen."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews...?<em>

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!_


End file.
